The present invention relates to cargo storage systems, and in particular to a heavy-duty cargo bin unit configured for rugged use in hostile environments, such as in the oil drilling and production industry.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a cargo bin unit of a generally rectilinear construction, fabricated of heavy gauge steel tubing, each cargo bin having a series of support members for spacing the basket above the floor, the members configured to facilitate lifting of the basket via a forklift or the like. Further, each of the support members is positioned to allow for the nested stacking of one cargo bin atop the other, such that the lower portion support members would fit snugly within the interior walls of the cargo bin upon which it is placed, thereby providing a locking of the stacked cargo bins to prevent tipping, while the upper portion of the support members rides upon the upper edges of the bin upon which it is stacked, so as to provide a space for the placement of forks or the like for lifting the basket.
The size and configuration of the basket may vary depending upon the application, and the unit may be configured to receive templates for the customized storage of particular items such as drilling tools, bits, etc.
A second embodiment of the present invention contemplates a cargo bin dumping system wherein there is provided a cargo bin as disclosed in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, with the addition of first and second lateral receiving stinger tubes for the engagement of a stinger therethrough, so as to facilitate the safe, and efficient dumping of the contents of a cargo basket into a waste bin or the like utilizing an ordinary forklift. A stinger specifically designed to work with the present system is also provided.
Cargo baskets as currently used in oil industry typically include a steel angle iron frame having expanded metal side walls, a floor, and either three skids or the like for providing support and allowing a fork lift to engage thereunder, or four pad eyes situated at opposing corners, each pad eye for engaging a cable to form a lifting sling.
Typically, these bins are of such a quality and construction that the weight of the contents must be monitored or the baskets can be overweighted and fail during use, which can result in serious injuries and damage. Space is often quite limited in the environment in which these lifting baskets are employed, and often users of these prior art bins will stack them upon one another, even though the bins are not configured or reinforced for stacking, which can result in failure of the lower bins due to excessive weight, and/or the collapse of the stacked bins as they do not nest or interlock with the bin upon which they are placed.
Prior art bins also tend to either be specialized to receive only a specific item, or are only an open bin area for receiving items piled upon one another. The prior art is believed to have failed to provide a modular template system for the placement into an existing bin to temporarily convert same to a specific, customized transport and storage system.
Dumping of the contents form prior art bins can also be a problem; flipping an open top bin via a crane involves multiple personnel, requires a crane, and can be quite dangerous. Specialized dump baskets can be expensive and dangerous, such as baskets having false floors which open upon the pulling of a pin or the like.
The prior art has thereby failed to provide a cargo bin which provides a heavy duty, xe2x80x9cfailsafexe2x80x9d construction which can handle the weight of almost any contents placed therein, while providing a stackable and dumpable system which is economical, safe and effective.
The present invention provides a cargo bin which is stronger, stackable, and which may be dumped, thereby a more cost effective, safer, and reliable system than prior art units.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a cargo bin having a heavy duty construction, comprising a frame supporting two opposing side and end walls, and floor of expanded metal, the frame being of heavy duty construction to support at least twice of the weight of any material capable of being placed within the bin, so that the units may be stacked at least two high. The upper peripheral edge of the frame has affixed thereto pad eyes at each corner, each pad eye configured to engage a lifting cable, the cables configured to form a lifting sling for the unit having a gross lifting capacity which would exceed the weight of any material filling the bin.
Situated in spaced, lateral fashion under the cargo bin of the present invention are three skids for supporting the bin in spaced relationship above the ground or support surface, the skids being spaced and configured to allow fork lift to engage and lift the bin. Each skid has a length conforming to the inner width of the storage area of the bin, and is situated thusly under the bin, such that each skid has a recess provided under the outer edge of the frame, configured to allow a bin to stack upon the open top of a similar bin, engaging the upper peripheral edge of the frame, so as to provide a slotted, nesting engagement.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention may be configured to receive cargo templates configured to hold and retain specialized cargo, such as drilling tools or the like. The template may be in the form of multiple vertically situated cylinders, each for receiving a tool, the cylinders joined via a mounting frame configured to engage the cargo bin via threaded fasteners, brackets or the like. Another template may comprise first and second, horizontally spaced brackets supported by first and second vertical supports engaging a common base frame, the base frame configured to engage the floor or sidewalls of the cargo bin via threaded fastener, bracket or the like, this template for supporting a drilling tool or the like in horizontal, contained fashion within the bin.
A second embodiment of the cargo bin of the present invention is configured to facilitate safe dumping of the contents of the bin utilizing a single operator and a common forklift. This embodiment comprises a cargo bin like the preferred embodiment of the present invention, but with the addition of first and second, laterally situated stinger tubes, each configured to selectively receive a stinger member operatively connected to a forklift or the like. The first and second stinger tubes are situated in opposing, off-center fashion relative to the sidewalls of the cargo bin, the first stinger tube situated in the lower portion of the cargo bin, the second stinger tube situated in the upper portion of the cargo bin. Also provided is a stinger unit configured to engage the forks of the forklift, the stinger unit including a stinger pipe for selectively engaging the first or second stinger tube formed in the sidewalls of the cargo bin.
As will be shown, the first, lower stinger tube is configured for dumping the bin, placing the bin in an inverted position, while the second, upper stinger tube is configured for returning the bin to an upright position.
The present invention thereby provides a rugged, reliable transport and storage system for utilization in marine and cargo capacities. It is thereby designed to be hoistable, as well as transported via a forklift, and can be stacked and dumped in a safe, stabilized, and reliable fashion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cargo bin which is stronger and more rugged than prior art systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo bin which is stackable, and stacks in a nestable, stable fashion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo bin which may be transported via a crane or a forklift.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo bin which may customized to carry specific items via a template insert.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo bin and dumping system which may be implemented by a single operator utilizing a standard forklift.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo bin having dump capacity utilizing a stinger system configured to engage a standard forklift.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cargo bin system which is stronger, safer, more economical to implement and maintain, and more flexible in its use when compared to prior art systems.